


kitty-incidence

by beomygu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomygu/pseuds/beomygu
Summary: soobin wanted a cat, so beomgyu got cat ears instead
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	kitty-incidence

"i want a cat." soobin randomly said out loud.

beomgyu paused before answering, "you… want a cat?"

soobin nodded his head enthusiastically, turning to look at the boy next to him on the couch.

"why do you suddenly want a cat?"

"because!" the elder shoved his phone in beomgyus face, "look at them!"

on the screen in front of him, beomgyu could see two cats huddled next to eachother. the video was cute, it reminded him of their relationship - soft and pure.

"from this, it looks like you want two cats and not just one..."

"maybe…. the more the merrier!"

"soobin! this dorm isn't even big enough for the five of us! how could we fit two cats in here!?" beomgyu had a playful tone in his voice but he was still being serious, "and hobak? what about hobak? is he not enough for you!? taehyuns mom always goes out of her way to send taehyun pictures and then taehyun sends us the pictures!"

he's blabbering now, once beomgyu starts he can never stop. soobin was trying to contain his laughter looking at his bewildered face.

"gyu… calm down silly…"

"sorry, we just need to think about things before impulsivity gets the best of us! have you even asked the others what they think?"

"no but can't we just… get the cats? and keep them in our room? and feed them ourselves?"

it was like soobin was asking himself rather than beomgyu, but he still responded.

"are you crazy!? in our small room!?"

"yah! it's not my fault i want a cat! blame the cats for being so cute!"

"you have a perfectly fine human being right next to you!"

he giggled at that, wrapping his arms around beomgyus tiny shoulders to bring him in for a hug. soobin rested his chin on top of the boys round head, sighing deeply.

"you're right… you're right… you're the cutest, a cat could never compare to you."

"gross," beomgyu pulled away to stick his tongue out, "now you're being all sappy and romantic!"

"oh come on!"

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


beomgyu still felt bad about soobin not being able to get a cat (or multiple), so he decided to improvise. it was normal for the two of them to buy gifts for each other, just the other day the elder surprised him with a box of chocolates.

_ they didn't last long, soobin ended up eating most of them, but it was the thought that counts. _

the problem was that beomgyu didn't know what to give him to make up for the cats, a cat keyring? a cat plush? a cat notebook? most of the items were cheap looking, but he knew soobin would get mad if he spent too much on him. beomgyu contemplated getting a glass figure of a cat, but realised it'd probably break the minute it arrived.

  
  
  


it finally hit him when he was in the dressing room, he was getting ready for their cat & dog performance when soobin came up to him.

"hey, you look like a cat!"

he looked in the mirror, seeing that the hat he was wearing had two ears on it - he sort of did resemble a cat.

"you're right, i do!"

"my cat," soobin cupped beomgyus cheeks and rubbed their noses together, "you're so cute."

the two of them heard yeonjun fake gagging as he walked past, beomgyu then lightly pushed his boyfriend away.

he'd never admit it, but he secretly liked it when soobin was affectionate towards him out in the open.

soobin kissed his forehead before turning around, beomgyu watched as soobin went to get ready, he then lifted the two ears up and smiled. he finally knew what he'd do to make it up to him.

  
  


he'd buy himself some cat ears.

if soobin can't have a cat, he can have the next best thing:

_beomgyu._

  
  
  


-

  
  


"what'd you order?"

beomgyu whipped his head around to see kai walking towards him with a box, luckily he hadn't opened it.

"oh, just something! nothing you wanna know about!" he grabbed the box and got up to leave.

the maknae stepped in front of the door that led to his and soobins room, "but now i wanna know!"

"but! you'll ruin the surprise!" beomgyu clasped his hand over his mouth, he had already said too much, and kai knowing that information was enough for everything to go south.

he laughed loudly, like he always did, "for soobin hyung right? i promise i won't tell!"

"are you sure? you're gonna go practice with him in a bit! what if you accidentally tell him!?"

"i won't! i promise! this can be a secret between us!"

sighing, he knew there was nothing he could do either way, "fine! but if you drop a single hint to him, i will eat the secret stash of sweets you have hidden in the pantry!"

"okay! deal!"

beomgyu thought he'd be more phased by his  _ threat. _ but he wasn't, which was a relief.

"can i know what's in the box now?" he asked after moving out the way.

"no!" beomgyus cheeks turned red as he ran into the room, slamming the door behind him.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


as soon as he was safe inside his room, he pushed a chair in front of the door so no one could come in. he wanted to reserve this sight for soobin, and soobin only.

(and it'd also be embarrassing if someone walked in on him wearing cat ears.)

he thought it was a bit silly, thinking this could way out the option of getting a cat. he felt a bit flustered as he sat down to rip open the package. soobin hadn't really brought up the subject of cats again, but beomgyu still felt bad for not fulfilling his wishes. he was always the one to go out of his way for the elder, doing and buying everything he asked for, making sure he was happy and doing good. of course soobin did the same though, he looked after beomgyu and treated him well. their relationship was like that - always giving and receiving. beomgyu didn't expect to think this deeply over buying cat ears and trying to present himself as a cat for soobin, but he always had the tendency to overthink.

the cat ears were black, which fit perfectly due to beomgyus black hair. the insides were pink and there were little pretty bows on them. he found them cute, hopefully soobin will too.

  
  


-

  
  


his plan was to wait until soobin came back from practice, his lessons with kai are supposed to run for an hour but sometimes they'd end up staying longer. kai said he'd go somewhere with taehyun, so they didn't intrude on beomgyus surprise, and yeonjun was out of town for the day.

everything was in beomgyus favour.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ from: soobin (hyung <3) _

_ hi!! will be heading back to the dorms in maybe 20 minutes! apparently hyuka said he'll be taking taehyun somewhere, so it'll just be us for tonight! _

_ beom (ᵔᴥᵔ): _

_ hehe i know! he told me before you guys left! can't wait to see you hyung <3 _

_ from: soobin (hyung <3) _

_ see you soon! _

  
  


-

  
  


beomgyu carefully pushed some of his hair back, pinning in one cat ear and then the next. he was wearing one of soobins shirts to make him look and feel extra small. moving the chair to the side, beomgyu sat on the floor facing the door.

  
  


-

  
  


"beomgyu?" soobin walked in, slinging his bag off his shoulder. he was too focused on pulling his shoes off when he entered, not seeing his boyfriend sitting on the floor.

"meow?"

the elder snapped his head up, his once tired and sunken face turning into the sun as the biggest smile formed on his face.

soobin gasped as he tackled beomgyu on to the floor, engulfing him into a hug.

as embarrassing as it was, beomgyu tried to commit to his role, nuzzling into soobin and purring.

beomgyu could hear soobin coo at him, "oh you're so cute,  _ baby. _ "

his face grew red, he didn't expect soobin to enjoy it this much. but beomgyu loved the attention he was getting.

soobin trapped beomgyu underneath him, looking down at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"don't do that…" he covered his face so he couldn't feel his sharp gaze.

"i didn't know cats could talk?"

"shut up!" beomgyu hit his chest as he felt his cheeks flush with red.

soobin rolled over and sat up, he shuffled backwards and leaned against the wall.

"cm'ere." he whispered, as beomgyu swiftly crawled to him.

the elder picked him up and placed him on his lap, soobin lifted his hands to thumb at the cat ears.

"how come you did this?"

beomgyu looked down, "i felt bad for not letting you, well  _ us _ , get a cat… it was the only thing i could think of."

"god, you're the best, did you know that?"

all the compliments were enough to set beomgyu on fire, he buried his head in soobins neck and internally cringed at how stupid he was probably being.

"i love the cat ears," soobin kissed beomgyus forehead and continued playing with the fake ears.

"you do?" beomgyu looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes widening as he leaned in.

"of course, i told you no cat could compare to you!"

before beomgyu could respond, soobins hands had travelled down to his waist and he pulled the younger closer. he closed the barely existence gap between them and kissed him.

it was soft and sweet, beomgyu left little kitten licks against his boyfriends lips.

he could hear soobin mumble sweet nothings against beomgyus lips in return.

the heat from the youngers cheeks travelled throughout his body as soobin deepened the kiss - his grip on his waist got tighter as beomgyu was pressed flushed against his chest.

" _ hyung _ ," his voice was muffled as he was out of breath, he felt a bit dizzy since soobin kept going. the elder was never like this, it felt exhilarating.

he only pulled back when he heard beomgyus slight whimper, "ah! sorry! god! i got too carried away!"

beomgyu quitely chuckled, leaning his head to the side, "it's okay! maybe… i liked it… i didn't know id have this much of an effect on you."

"it's the cat ears, ive always thought about you wearing proper ones."

"weirdo!"

"how? leave me alone!" soobin groaned and jokingly pushed beomgyu away only to scoop him back up in his arms again.

"maybe ill wear them more often!"

"please do, you can wear a maid outfit next."

the younger gasped at soobins bizarre request, "never. in. a. billion. years."

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


_ beomgyu did end up pairing the cat ears with a maid outfit, he deeply regretted it at first until soobin pinned him against the wall and kissed him until his knees buckled. _

("gross! i just saw beomgyu dressed as a maid! i can't live with this couple anymore they're driving me crazy!" taehyun shouted.

"shut up!" beomgyu tried to scream back in between the kisses soobin was giving him).

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope u enjoyed!!! this was pretty impulsive, i just need more soogyu fics on here and im also obsessed with catboy beomgyu :-)
> 
> kudos & comments r appreciated!


End file.
